


A Quest for Chicken.

by PokemonMasterette



Series: Random Poke Drabbles [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: This is based on a real experience believe it or not, This is pretty basic compared to my other works, nothing crazy, thought it would be a good story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: Calem and Serena remember a time from their childhood when they were after, well, Chik-Fic
Series: Random Poke Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624546





	A Quest for Chicken.

After a long battle, Calem and Serena, childhood friends and next door neighbors in the Kalos Region's Vaniville town, were just talking. Basically a simple game or catch-up on what they had each have achieved in the past couple weeks since they have last seen each other, when a memory struck a cord of both of their hearts once it's remembered. 

"Remember what we did two years ago? In order to get Chik-Fic?" Calem asks. Chik-Fic was the most popular Chicken fast food chain around, nearly everyone loved it. Thec one to Vaniville however at the time was all the way in South Boulevard of Lumious City. Now there was a new one in Aquacorde town that would have helped the two out of it was there a few years back.

"Oh yeah! The quest for chicken!" Serena shouted, eyesa lighting up and getting excited at themthe Calem laughed and said, "Didn't we, like, make a sign and a multi page speech to convince our moms to take us? Didn't we do it in my front yard?" Serena nodded. "Yup. We made them both sit down and listen once it was finished. Didn't we get them lemonade to drink too? Just to try and get it?" 

Now Calem nodded, and the two started laughing. "Remember the reactions to when we had gotten them to agree! We disrupted Riney's nap by screaming and shouting and running all over the place!!!" People were now looking at the two like they were absolutely crazy, but once again, they cared three beans less.

Calem then replied, "the speech with all the fancy words really did help. I remember us getting in your mom's car and we were both estatic. Your mom theater to make us walk if we didn't calm down!" Once again, more laughing followed. This time a lot louder. 

"I'm still partially thinking we're crazy" Serena admits. Calem shakes his head. "Crazy? No way! That was so much fun! That's only the top of the iceberg barely for all the crazy things we do. Hey, you smell that?"

They take a sniff and know immediately. It was chicken. "Hey, wanna go to Chik-Fic together now? I'm hungry" Serena asks. Calem nods and the two walk off, still relishing in the old memory, yet still enjoying being in the moment. 


End file.
